Hail Mary, full of Grace
by RadioActiveSocks
Summary: Rating for possible language&violence. Who is this girl Jack seems to know? Bad summary, I know. Please R&R Sorry, this story is DEAD. (
1. Recognition

Captain Jack Sparrow walked down the dusty street in the small port off the north coast of Madagascar. Dirty buildings were crammed together on either side, businesses indistinguishable from homes save for the weather-beaten signs above their doorways.  
  
As he walked, the pirate noted that the crowds were much more sparse than usual. They did, however, seem to be growing slowly as he neared the centre of the town. Turning a corner, he saw immediately the cause. In an open square, surrounded by a crowd as thick as honey, stood a large platform about five feet from the ground.   
  
And upon this platform were the slaves. A group of maybe fifty or sixty people was assembled within a ring of a dozen guards, while a caller yelled out numbers and encouraged people to bid on whoever was unlucky enough to be chosen first. Most of the slaves were women and children, scantily dressed in rags dirtier than those of many onlookers. They were dirtier, and many wore chains on their wrists, ankles, or necks, but what really set them apart were the expressions on their faces. The townsfolk were leering or grinning, all excited about the auction. On the platform, however, was a range of expressions from angry to terrified to depressed and defeated; every one more miserable than the last.  
  
There was also another, much smaller group with only two men standing guard. It consisted of an old woman, two very young boys, a one-legged man, and a young woman. Jack's eyes mingled in this untidy group as he drew nearer, and he frowned slightly to himself. His rum addled senses were a bit fuzzy, to be sure, but he could have sworn he recognized that one blond girl. He squinted up, peering through hazy eyes. She turned away from the crowd, looking away into the ocean, and his eyes widened in shock. Cursing under his breath, he turned and set off immediately for the docks, continually muttering oaths as he shoved through the crowds. Elbowing a jeering woman out of the way, he broke into a run, returning as quickly as possible to his ship, the Black Pearl.  
  
* * * * *   
  
Upon the platform where the slave auction took place, Celeste gazed out at the sea, where she had spent the past few months in a cramped and disgusting cargo hold, along with many of the other slaves around her. She sighed longingly, wishing that she and the ocean could meet under friendlier circumstances.   
  
Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed a movement bigger than the people just milling about. She turned slightly, and saw a black blur full of brightly coloured bits weaving through the crowd. She narrowed her eyes to look, and saw the blur separate from the crowd and become a person. Said person broke into a run toward the docks, and she recognized the odd clothes, the red bandanna, old coat, beads, bone, and hat. She swore and clenched her teeth, then spat onto the wood beside her. She muttered a few colourful adjectives, and then a single word. "Sparrow."  
  
A/N: Like it? Love it? Hate it? Completely, utterly and totally despise it? Just press that oh-so-wonderful little button down there. Come on, you know you wanna! If you don't I will send the vampire sheepies after you!!! Mwahahahaha!!!!! 


	2. Reliving

A/N: In case you're wondering, I can't update this very fast because.........(yes, there is a reason).................my computer network is down. And I, not being the main administrator but the second one, cannot do anything about it. So basically I can't update, read reviews, get/send e-mail, research, or play games at shockwave.com. Waah. :(:(:( But I'm sure that really doesn't make much difference to you so on to the important stuff. Thank you to my two wonderful reviewers!! Yay!!! I'm so happy that people are actually reading this!!!!  
  
beanie: Well, I wouldn't say it's brilliant..... Now I'm afraid to continue because it might get worse! Lol. :) Well, here's the "MORE" you wanted. =)  
  
Fairy of Obsession: As you wish, I have continued. Sorry about the length, when I first wrote the beginning, it seemed too long, so I rewrote it. Anyways, I hope you like the next longer bit. :)  
  
************************************************************************************  
  
It was pitch black inside the cargo hold of the ship, Devil's Tongue, and Celeste, attempting to escape unnoticed, was not doing very well. She could have sworn that every bucket or box or chain was deliberately moving into her path, just to spite her. After quite a bit of shuffling about, she arrived at the silver patch of moonlight where the hatch was open. Apparently the slavers had decided to air out the stench from below. Ah well, all the better for her to escape.   
  
Celeste was short for her age, being able to pass easily as a teenage boy, and was unsure of how to proceed. She stared up at the sky for a moment, chewing her lip, before bending down and jumping. She landed back on the ground with a loud thunk, staggering backwards into a bunch of barrels. She glared mulishly at the barrels for a moment before a look of realization dawned on her face. Smirking smugly to herself, she pushed one of the barrels into the light, and climbed up onto it. From there she jumped up, caught the edge of the hatch, and managed to haul herself onto the deck.   
  
Suddenly, she heard voices, and saw a light near the stairs. Celeste froze. Up until now, she had forced herself to just go, and not to think about what she was doing. Now, however, thoughts of the consequences flooded into her mind. What would happen if they caught her? Or what if she escaped, only to be captured by someone else? She hurriedly pushed away the images of harsh punishments and leering faces, ducking behind some large, wooden boxes piled around the mast.   
  
Celeste could hear her heart pounding so loudly that she was sure someone would hear it. She tried to breathe deeply and slowly, but couldn't stop her quick, shallow breaths. She forced herself to listen and heard the voices of two of the French crew members.  
  
"C'est bon, ca. Il est neuf?"  
  
"Ca? C'est rien. J'ai un autre qui est tellement bel."  
  
"Oui? Alors.."  
  
She stopped listening. Though she couldn't understand their words, the tones of their voices made her sure that they hadn't seen her. She closed her eyes, but all that met her there were images of the pain and torture she and many others had been through. Taunting little voices in her head told her to turn back, that someone as stupid as she would never make it. She was drowning in red, yellow, and black feelings of fear, pain, and hatred.  
  
Celeste opened her eyes quickly, breathing hard. Her hand fumbled around her her heart, clutching at the small cross it found. She sucked in her breath, releasing it slowly. Whispering very softly, she began her prayer.  
  
"Hail Mary, full of Grace, the Lord is with thee; Blessed art thou amongst women and blessed is the fruit of thy womb, Jesus; Holy Mary, Mother of God, pray for us sinners now and in the hour of our death. Amen."   
  
Celeste's heart had calmed down, and she was breathing much better. She listened carefully as the footsteps faded away, and slumped back against a box. Suddenly, there was a loud thwack and the boxes around her began to vibrate. She forced herself to remain calm as she heard men's laughter from the top of the stairs. She stayed there for five minutes, until she was completely sure there was nobody on deck.   
  
Tentatively, she poked her head out from her hiding spot. Seeing no one, she stood and found that a knife had sunk into the wood of the mast. Good aim, she thought to herself. She tried pulling on it experimentally, and was surprised by how easily it slid into her grasp. Moving forward to the rail, Celeste looked down into the waters, contemplating her next action. She was so deep in thought that she didn't notice the other's presence until he spoke.  
  
"Now I wonder, love, where are you going to go from here?"  
  
Celeste spun around and without even thinking about it, threw the old knife at the person behind her. Luckily for him, though considerably less so for herself (she thought), he managed to remove himself from its path, and it embedded itself in the wood right beside his ear. He stared at it, then back at Celeste, then at the knife once more. Celeste spoke for the second time that day.  
  
"Sparrow." The man turned and opened his mouth, but she continued. "I thought that Hell would have claimed you as its own by now."   
  
Jack Sparrow blinked, and then grinned at her with his trademark gold-filled smile. "Nice to see you too, love."   
  
A/N: Sorry about the ending, but now you get to sit in suspense about Celeste's reaction. * evil smirk * Once again...... REVIEW!!!! The vampire sheepies are ready to attack..... Mwahaha!!! 


	3. Rescue

A/N: I"M SO HAPPY!!!!! I got SIX, count 'em, SIX whole reviews so far!!!!! YAAAAAYYYY!!!!! PARTY TIME!!!!  
  
beanie: =) Thanks for reviewing again, this is the first time I've ever had people review repetitively!!! YAY!!!! Sorry, I'm a bit hyper because schools might close tomorrow... Anyways..... I'm vewy sawwy, I don't have AIM or anything even remotely similar (except the evilness that is MSN grrr). :(:(:( And whether you should write or not..... OF COURSE!!!! WRITE MANY FANFICTIONS!!!!!! It's fun...... If you need a muse, here's how to get one.  
  
1. Decide what kind of muse you want (ex. helpful, annoying, cute, stupid, inspirational, etc.)   
  
2. Go to the "Muses R Us...... Or R They???" building (take the 271st exit off of highway 73, then make a right on Coefficient St.), and ask to see Mr. Q. He'll give you a form to fill out. Make sure you know your SSN/SIN, ISBN, DOB, and father's maiden name. Submit your form and leave.  
  
3. Approximately 3.14850972 * 10^45 days later, you should receive a letter telling you that "You're muse awaits" with directions to a top-secret location. Follow the map and when you get there, you will be allowed to pick a muse from a wide selection of available muses that match your specifications.  
  
4. Take your muse home in the supplied carrying case (usually a bottle, jar, or airport pet carrier), and let it out in the pre-made habitat. (You did make one, didn't you????) You may choose to re-name your muse or let it keep the one it came with (store bought ones aren't actually that bad). Make sure that your muse knows all of its restrictions before setting it loose. Also, you MUST read the enclosed pamphlet "So, you've Finally done SOMETHING Right...", which is all about the proper care of muses. Have fun!  
  
Lol :):) To tell you the truth, I don't have a muse. I decided no to wait X number of days to get one, and it takes me a long time to write stuff. I have actually been toying with the idea for this story for several months before starting it. So. Muses may be in style, but I can guarantee you (no coverage of accidental death though) that it is ahem 'just a phase'. Besides, the best muses are younger siblings. :)  
  
Fairy of Obsession: My vampire sheepies will search every place in the world until they find you!!! Mwahahaha!!!! Oh wait, never mind. You reviewed and that puts you on the safe list!!! Yay!!! And, once again, I have an RR!!! Yay!!! Unfortunately, this chappie is a bit shorter :(:(:( It took me FOREVER to write. Btw, would you tell me you're name if I bribed you with Jack Sparrow???? And have no fear, for I bear no intention whatsoever to drop my pwecious wittwe stowy. :):):) Review some more!!!!   
  
Sparrowslove: YAY!!! A NEW REVIEWER!!!!!! =)=) I'm soooo glad you luv my story!! =D Sorry about the shortness, but it's only a baby..... It's not even allowed out after dark yet. Lol. Sorry if you don't like cliffies, but it is my secret desire to.......... TORTURE EVERYONE BY WRITING CLIFFHANGERS!!!!! MWAHAHAHA!!! And then, the vampire sheepies will come and.....oops...hehe....nvm...  
If you write a InuYasha or PotC fic, I will read. Me = BIG anime + pirates fan (in case you hadn't noticed). Review some more... and more and more!!!!  
  
Kira Doom: AAAAAAAAHHHHH!!! QUICK!!! ASSEMBLE ALL TROOPS WE ARE UNDER ATTACK!!!!!! Mwahahahaha!!!! You're puny vampire sheep are no match for the awesome power and strength of my ultimate army!!!! I think........ * looks around and hides behind giant library card * Oh, in case you didn't know already, I wrote more :):)  
  
And now.... ON TO THE STORY!!!!!  
  
************************************************************************************  
Celeste rolled her eyes, before regarding the man wearily. "What on God's earth are you doing here Sparrow?"  
  
The pirate's brown eyes sparkled with mirth. "Why Celeste, love, don't you think we're a bit beyond the 'Sparrow' business by now? After all, we've only known each other for- how many years has it been? Sixteen maybe? Seventeen?"  
  
She narrowed her eyes at him. The man was so cocky, she thought, thinking he could win anyone's heart with a single glance. Rather than answer his question, she strode over to the mast, pulled the knife out, and turned her back on the man, walking away in a seemingly careless manner. As she made her way to the stern, she glanced back at him over her shoulder. Turning away, she muttered "You don't know me at all, Jack."  
  
As she stood, staring into the sea, the pirate hurried up behind her. He placed his hands on her shoulders and said "Love, I think we-"  
  
Celeste reacted immediately. Giving him no time to finish his sentence, she whirled around, kneeing him in the crotch as she did so. As he bent over, she kicked him in the head, causing him to stagger backwards with a grunt, collapsing on the deck. His eyes fluttered closed and he groaned softly, but was otherwise still.  
  
She stared open-mouthed at him, her heart beating hard. She really hadn't meant to hurt him. Well, at least not too much, but it was instinctive to her after being treated so badly by other men.   
  
"Don't touch me" she said, wincing at how harsh her words sounded as they came out. "Please", she added, hoping he would have the sense not to press the matter. Fortunately for both of them, he did, remaining silent as he struggled to his feet.  
  
After a few minutes of standing there silently, Celeste began to move. She stopped short, however, on Jack Sparrow's words.  
  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you love."  
  
She turned around and managed to restrain herself from saying 'If you were me I wouldn't have lived to this day and age'. Instead, she replied, rather testily, "What wouldn't you do if you were me?"  
  
"Well for starters, love, I wouldn't let my hair get so-" he stopped abruptly at the look she gave him. "Ah, yes, well as I was saying, if I happened to find meself in this selfsame situation, I wouldn't go jumping off the side and attempt to swim back to shore where", he took a breath, "there would be nothing for me anyways."  
  
"Who said anything about jumping?" she snapped waspishly.  
  
"Yes, well," the pirate cleared his throat, smiling serenely, "it was a bit obvious, love, by the way you were eyeing the waters." As he said this, Celeste glanced down into the depths wondering what lay in wait below.  
  
"And I suppose you have a better idea, don't you?" He opened his mouth and raised a finger on each hand, but she continued. "Oh yes of course you do, you're 'The Great Captain Jack Sparrow', who always gets out of everything and who everyone loves and who never even has to think about getting caught, b-because his friends wi-will come and save him!" As she ended her little outburst, Celeste had begun to cry silently, tears welling up in her eyes. She pushed them away angrily.   
  
"Well I've had enough of you Captain Jack Sparrow, so you can just leave." When she saw he wasn't moving, she yelled at him. "Go! Just go. And for the love of God, leave me alone!" She turned away from him, and, through her tears, didn't hear the voices coming up the stairs behind them.  
  
Jack, however, was not upset, or at least not enough to hinder his awareness. He listened for a moment, and then, murmuring "Sorry, love" into Celeste's ear, grabbed her, placed a hand over mouth, and swung over the rail and out of sight.   
  
A/N: IMPORTANT!!!! DO NOT, REPEAT, DO NOT GO ANYWHERE!!!!! * ahem * Thank you. Now that I have your attention, I would like to bring a very important matter to your attention. When you review (note: WHEN not if), please answer the following question: How old is Celeste? I want to know how old she seems to all of you so that I can set her age accordingly. Also, when considering it, please ignore Jack's line: "After all, we've only known each other for- how many years has it been? Sixteen maybe? Seventeen?" Thank yousies :):):) Oh, by the way, REVIEW!!!! 


	4. Resting

A/N: Wow!!! NINE REVIEWS!!!! The most I've ever had before this story is, like, five. Wow............... Well, to anyone reading this: I am truly very, very sorry about the lack of updates unto now. I've been busy with school and Festival, and we have finals next week..... so wish me luck!!!! (Especially in Math and Socials). I am also going to apologize in advance for the shortness of this chapter. And the weirdness. Honestly, when I sat down, i had no idea what was going to come out. If you really want to know, all I was thinking about was keeping my readers happy. No, seriously, I didn't want you to all give up on me (if you haven't already). But I have to tell you that part of the reason I haven't updated was that I was waiting for people to give me an age for Celeste. Really, I didn't put it in this chappie but I was going to, I need at least 4 more optional ages. Okay, that's all for my rambling now. READ!!! AND REVIEW!!!! AND GIVE ME AN AGE!!!!!  
  
Sparrowslove: Thank you for reviewing....again!!!! YAY!!!!! So sorry, but due to the lateness of this chapter, you're probably not bored anymore. Please read anyways though, k? Pleeease??? I'll give you a cyber-cookie..... Come on, you know you waaaaaaaanna!  
  
Kira Doom: 25, eh? Hmmm.... Well, thank you for giving me an age. You are the only good one. Everyone else is..... something..... else......that's not good.... YAY!!!!! You get a cyber-cookie!!!! Read..... Review......I must have reviews!!!! Or the vampire sheepies will get you!!!! Mwahaha!!!!   
  
completeopposites: Yay!!! A reviewer!!!! Well, here's more, a bit late though..... :(:(:(  
  
Not fifteen seconds later, a lamp glowed on the deck. Footsteps could be heard as two men in hard-soled boots walked over to the rail. They were silent for a moment, and then: "Il n'ya rien ici!"  
  
"J'été sure... j'ai entendu quel-que chose..."  
  
"C'est seulment les esclaves, Andre, ou peut-être tu as peur de la nuit?  
  
"Je n'ai pas!"  
  
"Alors viens, jouer au cartes avec moi."  
  
Once again the footsteps disappeared, and the light went off. This time, however, Celeste could not creep out of her hiding spot. In fact, she was unable to move at all, save for wriggling in Jack's strong grasp. Which she did, until he finally released her and she scrambled to the other side of the ship's boat, glaring at him.   
  
"So this is your brilliant idea?" she hissed. "Getting us into this damned boat and rowing back to shore?! Well, in case you hadn't noticed, there's a bloody great hole in the middle!" And there was. The hole was big enough for the pirate to put his foot through easily. Both feet even. He turned from peeking out under the ratty canvas covering the small tender to look at her.  
  
"My my, such language love. One would have thought that a lady such as yourself would be a little more, ah, eloquent, shall we say."   
  
The expression on her face was unreadable for a moment, but in that instant Jack was sure he had made a mistake. He silently berated himself, but was interrupted by Celeste's cold voice.  
  
"Very well then, Mister Sparrow, if eloquence is what you request then it is eloquence you shall receive. Be it known, however, that I would not speak too hastily about the word choice of others if I were you."  
  
Jack grinned. She was mad at him, to be sure, but she wasn't crying yet. That made it perfectly alright, except for one thing. "It's Captain, love."   
  
The girl stared at him, but before she could speak, he said: "And as a matter of fact, I was not planning to row to shore in a boat with a bloody great hole in it, because, rather unlike yourself, I do value my life and I do not wish to die just yet, as I still haven't done everything on my to-do list."  
  
She snorted. "And what would that be, all the girls you want to bed?"  
  
"Well, apart from that, I have a few other things. You know, have a few drinks with Commodore Norrington, find an underwater city, that sort of thing."  
  
"Jack, you are completely, utterly, and totally mad."  
  
He sighed with relief inwardly. Thank whatever divine forces were out there, she wasn't falling apart. Yet, he reminded himself. "Why thank you, love, always nice to hear."  
  
Rolling her eyes, she asked him: "So what is your Great Wonderful and Simply Astounding plan?"   
  
"Well I was thinking something along the lines of waiting til' the rest get back, drunken rats the lot of 'em, and then taking the good boat and rowing back to shore, savvy?"  
  
"And what do you propose we do until the drunken rats come back to their nest?"  
  
"Talk?"  
  
"I would like to refrain from verbal communication with you as much as possible."  
  
"Finger talk? Like deaf people?"  
  
Celeste leaned back against the short wall of the boat, closing her eyes. "Let me rephrase that. I would like to refrain from any variety of communication with you as much as possible." She opened one eye to look at him. "Savvy?"  
  
"Yes, actually I do. Sleep then?"  
  
"Seems like it."  
  
"Goodnight then."  
  
Celeste eyed him, and he wondered if she was analyzing his words for some hidden threat or sarcasm. He was about to ask her when she closed her eyes and replied quietly.  
  
"Goodnight Jack."  
  
The pirate captain, strong and brave, cunning and crafty, brilliant and showy, and possibly not quite sane, watched her with an almost caring demeanour. Once he was sure that she slept, he murmured softly: "Sweet dreams, Celeste."  
  
A/N:Review with an age and get a cyber-cookie......... 


	5. REM Cycle

Bad news peoples: go read my profile, and you'll see. sigh I feel really really bad. I'm sorry. Well, go read it to find out. I'm not making any more excuses here.  
  
The sky was darkening outside the room, lamp light now replacing that which had shone earlier between the dark red curtains. Celeste was busy in the kitchen trying to work as quickly as possible, yet without making a single mistake. Oddly, her usual sense of urgency was absent, replaced by a calm rhythm pulsing within her. She even hummed a pleasant tune to herself while she worked.  
  
Then the door opened. It was a freshly painted door, matching the rest of the house's images of perfection. And through that bright, welcoming doorway came a man. Celeste froze as she heard the door shut softly behind him, familiar footsteps coming down the hallway. She quickly resumed her work, however, a sense of dread hung over her. Her heartbeat, racing a marathon of fear, obscured her breathing; she inhaled sharply and exhaled too quickly, silently gasping.  
  
Now she heard the click of his boots on the kitchen floor, steadily drawing nearer. Her knuckles were white as she clutched the soup ladle, tension flaring across her back and shoulders. A familiar hand rested on her shoulder, mocking a gentle caress. Suddenly the man's grip tightened, and he turned her to look at him. As soon as Celeste made eye contact, she could not look away.  
  
"You can't escape me." He said, sharp green eyes piercing through her soul, finding all her weaknesses. "I will always find you."   
  
She stood still, too paralyzed to speak, and, in horror, she watched the face change. Slightly tanned skin darkened, and the bright green melted into a dark brown, as hair grew and changed colour. He leaned in toward her and whispered the words, making her shiver with the cold on his breath.  
  
"I am everywhere."  
  
Her vision began to swim. He laughed. She turned and plunged into the pot of soup, all of a sudden minuscule compared to his looming, evil face. She struggled to float, found her self being pulled under, hands grabbing at her...  
  
Celeste sat up sharply, breathing raggedly. She jumped as she sensed a slight movement next to her, only calming when she was sure that the man who slept beside her was not her green eyed monster. She stared at this man's sleeping form, still shaking from her dream. Her eyes immediately were drawn to his ridiculous costume, and she frowned sightly at the loose clothing. Don't wear anything that'll flap about on deck, or you're sure to get caught on something. The phrase flashed through her memory, bring back images of laughter and wind blown hair.   
  
She shook her head to clear it, trying to dismiss such nonsense from her head. Her hand unconsciously sought out the smoothness of the wooden beads around her neck, and she resolved herself to whispered prayers as her hand moved in its well known pattern around the rosary. 


End file.
